


Sweet

by dream_fixedunit (Es_per)



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: But he won't admit it to himself, Canon Compliant, Dreamies are mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Skinship, basically the Panicked/Confident Gay meme, basically they're idiots, it's very cute, so basically this isn't explicitely a ship but like. teasing yknow., you know how Jeno turns his head away when Jaemin gets too close? yeah that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_per/pseuds/dream_fixedunit
Summary: Jeno wanted to sleep, but Jaemin wanted to watch a movie. Jeno can't say no to his best friend, but he wished Jaemin would focus on the movie instead of teasing him to no end.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 60





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream.  
(Sorry I updated this several times, I kept noticing several typos lol)

In the subdued orange light, he could make out Jaemin’s features against the darkness.

The night was falling rapidly in the Dreamies’ dorm and Jeno yawned.

“Bye, Chenle,” he stretched and glanced at the younger putting on his shoes. “Say hi to your mom for me.”

“Sure, Jeno-hyung, sleep well!” Chenle smiled at him before waving at Jisung who was heading for the door to the hallway.

Jaemin tried to grab him, but the youngest led a fierce fight.

“Ah, Jisungie, why are you going to sleep so soon?” Jaemin complained, dejected. “Stay watch a movie with us!”

Jeno hadn’t been aware of that plan, but okay.

“No way, hyung.” Jisung frowned in disgust. “It’s late and your movie tastes suck.”

Heartbroken at those harsh words, Jaemin dramatically dropped to his knees while the angsty maknae escaped.  
Renjun scowled and made a run for the door before Jaemin could even look at him with imploring eyes.

“Ungrateful teenagers, all of them.” the pink-haired boy tried to hide his hurt under a condescending tone, and Jeno helped him stand up. He almost mentioned Haechan who was away sleeping at 127’s before admitting that, yeah, Haechan was just as much of a brat as the others.

“Can you believe how they treat me?” Jaemin rolled his eyes too far as Jeno patted his back with feign compassion.

But then Jaemin grabbed his wrist and Jeno knew he was in trouble.

“Ah, Jaemin, come on…” he tried to argue but the fake puppy-dog eyes fluttered at him.

“Jeno pleaaase… You’re the only one I have left.”

“But I’m tired.” he scratched his neck, already aware that was a battle he was losing.

“You can fall asleep during the movie, I don’t mind.” Jaemin was already not looking at him anymore and motioned for Jeno to follow him to the sofa.

“How caring, I’m touched.”

“I know, I know.” He flashed his signature smile and Jeno couldn’t help but grin a little.

“This better be good.” He warned after Jaemin had picked a DVD and turned on the TV.

His friend only gestured a vague “don’t worry about it”, and Jeno groaned when he crashed down next to him, hitting his shoulder a bit too hard in the process.

* * *

Yeah, so… As expected, Jaemin’s tastes in movies were debatable. Jeno had resigned himself well a half-hour in, when the main character had tripped and fallen on the love interest.

He had stopped paying any attention he had at the start, simply humming when Jaemin would nudge at him or point at the screen, his big hoodie ruffling against Jeno’s.

It was natural for them to snuggle against each other without any second guess, making themselves warm and cozy. Jeno’s eyes were drawn to the way Jaemin’s sweater paws dangled when the boy moved in reaction to the movie, like a cat fascinated by a ball of yarn.

So he didn’t react when Jaemin called his name once, twice… He shook his shoulder.

“Hey!” he frowned and Jeno blinked. “Do you want anything to eat?” spelling out his syllables.

Jeno shrugged, certain he could survive such a riveting movie without snacks, but Jaemin took that as a yes since he got up and went to the kitchen.  
It was a bit chilly suddenly, and Jeno rubbed his face.

“There.” his friend handed him a pack of crisps and sat down next to him, snuggling back as he opened a bag of marshmallows.

“You can sleep there if you’re tired.” Jaemin patted his own shoulder, eyes still glued to the screen.

To be fair, Jeno wasn’t as tired as he had thought. His eyes stung a bit, but it was more due to the luminosity. Still, he scooted over and laid his head on Jaemin’s shoulder.

He wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep even if he had wanted to, since Jaemin kept fidgeting and his shoulder rolling as he picked up marshmallow after marshmallow.

“Sugar’s bad for you.” Jeno mumbled more for himself.

“True. You want one?” Jaemin turned his head to look at him, marshmallow between two fingers.

Jeno opened his mouth comically wide but Jaemin didn’t falter as he placed it with precision between Jeno’s lips. Jeno snapped his teeth in a mock attempt at biting, and Jaemin slapped his shoulder repeatedly. Jeno smothered a chuckle as he rolled the candy on his tongue. Sweet.

He watched as Jaemin’s powdered fingers slung back into the bag, chewing on the fluffy marshmallow.

If he looked up, he could see Jaemin’s face partly obstructed by his own hood, shadows and TV light battling over his face, dancing on his cheekbones and jawline, softening the skin of his neck and cheeks, eyes glinting in the reflection of the screen.  
Jeno nuzzled further into his friend’s shoulder, making himself cozy.

At some point Jaemin had negligently grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, and Jeno was absent-mindedly playing with them. He revised his judgement and thought he could actually fall asleep right then and there, so comfortable against Jaemin, both alone in the dark living room, silent if not for the sounds from the TV and their gentle heartbeats.

As he eyelids started to flutter, he saw in the corner of his eye Jaemin glance at him with the hint of a grin.

Next thing he knew, Jeno was bolting up from Jaemin’s shoulder, sputtering negations.  
Jaemin kept pressing his face to his, lips puckered in a mocking voice:

“Aw come on, I just wanted to give you a good night kiss!”

Jeno kept backing down in the sofa until the armrest stopped him from crawling any farther. He turned his head so they wouldn’t come face-to-face, and Jaemin only smirked as he approached Jeno who was still halfway-fake panicking.

Jeno snapped his eyes shut. When he opened them back after a few seconds, it was still dark.

Swearing, he heard Jaemin giggle and grabbed the wrists that were tugging on the elastics on the front of his hoodie.

The first thing he saw when the light returned from his hood expanding back was Jaemin’s teasing grin.

“Ah, why you-…!” Jeno could only protest before losing all ability to repress the smile that was curling his lips.

Jaemin laced their fingers together again, swaying their hands from side-to-side.

“That’ll teach you not to pay attention.” he puffed out his cheeks.

“My bad, my bad.” Jeno attempted a pathetic impression of guilt, thankful he was an idol and not an actor.

Jaemin’s hand was warm in his, soft thumbs tracing slow circles on his skin, sugary breath from the sweets he’d just eaten tickling his nose.  
He slowly unfolded his fingers, raising Jeno’s hand between them. Gently, he left a light peck on the tip of each digit. It was barely a kiss, and Jeno wondered why he had five fingers.

But then he shook himself and retrieved his hand from his _friend_’s grasp, who was hardly holding him at all.

Jaemin only chuckled, an airy, bubbly laugh that filled Jeno’s chest.

“I love you~” Jaemin said in that fake high-pitched tone he’d use for the camera.

“Focus on your movie.” Jeno shoved at his chest, squinting at him in exasperation.

Soft brown eyes glinting back at him in amusement, light pink hair tickling his forehead, warm steady breath on his lips. Buzzing in his ears.

Jaemin finally turned away, laughter still in his voice:

“Sure, Jeno-yah.”

He tossed another marshmallow into his mouth.


End file.
